


Choices

by Escarno



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: A take on moon!Varian, Adelaide is Varian's mom, Other, Quirin (Disney) - Freeform, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventures, Tangled the series - Freeform, Varian (Disney) - Freeform, moon varian, this is my first time using ao3 so I'm not good with it sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escarno/pseuds/Escarno
Summary: Adelaide must make a choice.





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> In advance: this is my first time using ao3, so I'm not used to the format and layout of it. 
> 
> This is a fic regarding the idea of a Moon!Varian AU and takes place at the end of his mother's pregnancy. I just had the idea of the moon entity forcing a choice upon his mother during the middle of the night and wanted to get it out of my system. Likely just a one-shot on it's own, I may eventually expand upon it? 
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy! Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.

“Are you sure this is alright?” 

 

Adelaide huffed, turning to her husband with a smile as she hitched her skirts past her ankles once more. “I wouldn’t be doing this if I wasn’t up for it. Besides, fresh air is good for the baby.” A hand moved to rest protectively on the swell of her stomach. Less than two months to go, unless the baby took after their father. Quirin was always springing surprises.

 

“If you’re sure, pumpkin. But the _second_ you feel lightheaded or tired or stressed or in pain --,” his rambling was cut off by a finger pressing to his lips in a well-meaning manner.

 

“I know, Quirin. We’re both prideful people, it’s why we get along so well yet still get our horns tangled together like the rams. But I won’t risk the baby for the sake of my pride.” Adelaide stepped in front of Quirin, taking his hands to rest upon her stomach.  For a few precious moments, they stood in silence. Nothing else mattered but them and the life they had created.

 

Finally, Adelaide pulled back with a hum. “Let’s walk a bit more, yes? There’s a ledge up there, I’d love to see the view of the sunset.”

 

“Yes, pumpkin. Your wish is my command.” Quirin’s mouth twitched upwards in a smile of his own as he bent at the waist in a low bow, arm sweeping in a grand gesture.

 

Adelaide laughed and he swore it carried along the wind like music.

 

They walked until they reached the ledge and the sight took their breath away. The view was beautiful, but obscured by a cluster of black rocks that gave a blue glint as the sun caught them just right.

 

“Odd,” Quirin murmured, “it almost looks like black tourmaline. Or polished obsidian - but there’s no reason or sense to it being here like this.”

 

Adelaide seemed not to hear him, instead approaching the rocks to observe them. They were almost magnetic, pulling her closer and closer until her fingertips were nearly brushing against one of the rocks. The blue glow seemed to creep up the rocks until she touched them. Then everything flashed a blinding white.

 

All of a sudden, the ledge and the rocks and Quirin were gone. Adelaide stood in a field of dark mist that swirled around her ankles and chilled her to the bone. But then it spoke and Adelaide’s heart all but stopped.

 

 _“Sun and moon must be balanced. Must, must, must, must. A tipped scale causes catastrophe.”_ The voice was everywhere and nowhere, a whisper in her ear and a rumble in her chest. Adelaide wanted to run, to scream, but fear kept her frozen.

 

_“The sun has left a gift, the moon must as well. Something is wrong with your child, is it not?”_

 

“No,” Adelaide breathed in response, but she knew that whatever entity speaking to her was right. When the baby had first started kicking, he never ceased. Now he had been still in her womb for days and deep in her heart, beneath all of her denial, she knew something was wrong.

 

_“He is ill. Your child. The moon is not the same as the sun. The sun pulls the Earth, the Earth pulls the moon. Sun is unfiltered and pure, the moon is the shadow left behind. But the moon can still gift.”_

 

“What do you mean?” Adelaide asked, breath hitching in her throat as she managed a step backwards.

 

 _“Save him or save yourself.”_   


_“Choose.”_

  
_  
“A choice must be made. Him? Or you?”_

 

_“Choose. You must choose, the moon is not patient. Make your decision.”_

 

The whispering was unrelenting, overwhelming her. But the decision was easy, there was no hesitation.

 

“Save my child, please. Save him.” 

 

The voice offered no response and Adelaide continued to plead for the safety of her unborn child. Tears brimmed her eyes, obscuring her vision until a thumb reached to brush them away.

 

A thumb?

  
Quirin’s face loomed over hers, full of distress and worry. “Pumpkin, Adelaide, my dear,” he soothed, cupping her cheeks. “I’m sorry - oh, stars, you just collapsed by those rocks and I feared the worst.”

 

Adelaide was too shocked to form words, mouth gaping like a fish until she felt a pressure in her stomach. Then another. A kick. The baby was kicking, he was moving, he was _alive._ The moon had heard her pleas.

 

“I’m fine, my love,” Adelaide assured, tucking her head under Quirin’s chin to calm her racing heart. “We’re fine. Let’s go home now.”

 

* * *

 

 

Varian came right on time and the moon had granted her mercy. She lived long enough to see her baby boy, to hear that precious laughter, and run her fingers through that full head of hair (she supposed the blue streak was a confirmation of the moon’s promise).

  
Winter’s flu took her. The suffering had been minimal, the woman in a feverish haze her last few days. Quirin begged her to stay, he begged her not to leave him. But Adelaide knew better. The moon had kept its promise and had managed to stretch its gift enough so that she could see her son.

 

Adelaide passed in her sleep, content that the moon would protect her son. Varian would be safe, he would be happy. He would flourish and Adelaide was content.


End file.
